


Stargazing (podfic)

by hummingfox



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Codependency, Codependent Winchesters, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Tag, Fix-It, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Episode: s08e23 Sacrifice, Samulet Fix-It, gencest, voicemail fix-it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 05:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4378565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummingfox/pseuds/hummingfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>8.23 Coda - Sam used to want something for himself. Voicemail and amulet fix-it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stargazing (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [stargazing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2209857) by [allforsammy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allforsammy/pseuds/allforsammy). 



 

Download the [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/qmoazjolcec08np/Stargazing_SPN_Music.mp3)  
Length 14:25

or 

Download the [ MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/k9bqlkk7l4sx6ql/Stargazing_SPN_No_Music.mp3)  
Length 12:25

Or listen to the music version here

Or listen to the non-music version here

**Author's Note:**

> All credit goes to allforsammy for creating this lovely little story. Thank you allforsammy for allowing me the opportunity to record this fanfiction. I read and re-read this fic so many times, so hopefully it lives up to the allforsammy's vision. It's amazing how much time it takes to generate a podfic
> 
> Music included:  
> Intro music is burgundyoctopus's (tumblr) music box version of Carry On My Wayward Son found at [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YGW-4YtSQdk)
> 
> Closing music is Carry On My Wayward Son from the 200th episode found at [ here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TYME1QBrXw4)


End file.
